


The Cries From The Dark

by MagicalRum



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalRum/pseuds/MagicalRum
Summary: A 500 year old dark priestess awoken from a slumber, a delinquent with no place of his own,  and a sin that connects them both for eternity.





	1. Prologue: The Temple and The Temple Protector

_/The Cries From The Dark /_

_/Prologue: The Temple and The Temple Demon /_

_500 years ago, Feudal Era Japan_

Kagome pushed her body as she followed the path to her village. Her legs burned from the over exertion as she ran on the dirt path home. Though her heart pounded loudly in her ear, she couldn't hear herself think, let alone hear how hard she was breathing. It drowned out the pain that claimed her legs, it pushed her to run faster and faster. She be damned to hell and back if she stopped! The inugamis flew in front of her leading her back. The lesser dog demons flew in front of her still under the command to protect her from any outside forces that they deemed threatening. However, she could sense their worry for their master for they had lost one, they didn't want to lose another. They were the ones that alerted her to something that was wrong with her beloved. They were a line between spiritual connection between her and him, a wordless communication between all three of them.

Kagome finally stopped, her legs screamed in relief as another sense that wasn't her beloved shot through her. A strong spiritual power was in front of her and her heart dropped down to her stomach. She knew this spiritual signature and it could only mean one thing. That they found out about her and him. How could they? When? Who ratted them out? They were always safe! Kagome's grip on her bow threatened to break the wooden thing. The lesser white dog demons yipped at her, they couldn't get pass the barrier that formed around the village. It was too strong for them….

Although for her it was nothing if she had the shikon jewel that was inside of her.

She reached into her bow holster that was on her back and pulled out an arrow. As soon as the barrier is destroyed they will know it's her. They will not hesitate to destroy her and reclaim their gift  from her body even if it meant destroying her. Kagome took a deep breath as the scared voice inside of her reminded her of the priest and priestess from all of Japan will hunt her down. Even if it she managed to save him and escape, they will always be on the run. She pulled back and concentrated her energy on the tip of the arrow, a bright pink orb radiated from the tip before she released. The tip of the arrow touched the barrier and like fireworks the entire barrier dissipated.

No matter how scared she was about the future, a future without him was unimaginable! The thought of a world where he wasn't there felt like her heart was in a tight grip. The inugami's flew in and Kagome rushed in after them. She wouldn't have to explain her choice to them, because the act of destroying the barrier would be enough. Her natural alarm let her know that there were more people that followed MIdoriko way were there in the village. She was in for a fight, but she steeled herself, it will be a fight that she will win. Even if she had to rely on the power of the jewel that was inside of her. She wouldn't allow them to do as they pleased anymore.

"Demons!" The gasp of villagers reached her ear as the inugami's snarled, Kagome let her pace slow down as she stood next to them looking down over the village from the hill. The inugamis snarled as the villagers looked up at them. At the command, they wouldn't waste any time with attacking anyone in this village, but they were under Kagome's command and until she was in danger they couldn't do anything out of line.

Kagome eyes scanned through the village until she found him. The white-haired half demon held down by blessed ropes. His golden eyes looked up at with a mixed of emotion, but she only stared back at him with love. That was the only way she could look up at him. She ignored all the disgusted stares and fearful glances as she made her way into the village. She begun to close the distance between her and the tied down demon, her heart cried out to him and she knew that his was doing it back to her. Her hair clung to her forehead, her body was drenched in sweat. The once composed priestess of the village looked like she a wreck, but her lover was in a worst state. The blessed rope burned and tighten as he moved against them. His hair was caked with dirt and the area around his eye was swollen, though to each other, the others pain meant more than their own. Their hyper focus on each others state nearly erased everyone else from their mind, it wasn't until she reached out to touch him that she was brought back down to reality.

"Priestess Kagome!" A voice that she knew from her childhood made her turn away from her beloved and her eyes fell upon a man that was old and grey. His robes reminded her of a powerful daimyo, brightly colored and the golden laced patterns were placed in an intricate design. Two priest and priestesses stood next to him, tall and proud. One of the priest were injured but because of the tall way he stood, it didn't look as though it phased him, but that was Midoriko way, pride came before pain. "You broke the barrier and came with demons at your side…. You fell far my child."

Kagome nodded her head as she turned her head from the bleeding priest and back on the older man in the group, "I'm here to make a deal Master Hideki."

Hideki stroked his long  white beard as he looked at the half demon and back at her, "And I assume it deal with the demon lords life doesn't it."

The inugami's flew around her, agitated from not able to do anything. They snarled and yipped in annoyance, but with a simple motion of her hand they silenced themselves and looked onward. Hideki frowned, the child that he took from the dark priestess path had fallen back on to it like a fool. With another motion of her hand they disappeared and she placed her arrow and bow holster on the ground. Kagome got on the ground and bowed her head on the ground in front of her teacher, she buried her forehead in the dirt as she hoped that this would appease them enough to make them listen to her. 

"I ask of you Master, spare the demon of the east life!" Kagome begged, "I understand what I've done! I know my sins against you and Midoriko! So, any punishment you think is just, I will accept it! Though, just allow him to go free!"

Hideki shook as he watched the girl that he raised beg for a demon's life! Not just any demon though, a half breed demon lord! A lord that went after their kind and made it their personal mission to destroy the priest and priestesses that followed dared to follow Midoriko. The village men and women probably didn't understand since the two of them normalized their presences. They normalized the relationship between demon and human, and trampled over everything they built.

"Even if it's your death?" Hideki asked and that was when the white-haired demon came back to life, the lifeless body that was there a moment ago roared into a beast that thrashed against the rope.

"NO!" The half demon yelled as he tried to stand up with brute force alone only to crash back down to the dirt, "Kagome! Kagome! Don't you dare! Don't you dare die for me!"

"Yes…" Kagome didn't allow her voice falter as she picked her head up ignoring the demon's cries of protest. Hideki couldn't help but let the emotionless mask fall for a bit, for a minute he was proud of her, but almost at the same moment he felt that he felt disgusted. She was doing this for a half demon! If it was another subject that she showed so much power he would have known for the first time in his life what it meant to truthfully watch their child grow. Though it wasn't for any other subject, it was on the subject of a half demon, and Hideki could only just sigh as he motioned with his hand for his associates to come forward. The white haired half demon eyes turned red as he thrashed even harder, the dirt around him picking up as he snarled against his ropes. He looked like a rabid dog to the villagers that once thought of him as him as a protector.

The white-haired demon looked to Hideki and snarled through his teeth, "Touch her! LAY A HAND ON MY MATE AND I'LL PERSONALLY SEE TO IT I'LL DRAG YOU ALL TO THE DEEPEST OF HELLS!"

At the moment if there wasn't fuel to the fire, then that was the catalyst that threw everything into chaos.Even the villagers began to whisper amongst themselves. The two priest and priestesses looked at each other before back down at her and the once calm façade on Hideki face dropped into one of pure disgust. Mate wasn't a term that was threw around leisurely, anyone with a mind knew what the half demon meant. Either he had bonded with her or he planned on to, either or the priestess that was one a shining ray of purity was now no better than a woman of low standings. 

"YOU DEGRADE YOURSELF AS A TEMPLE OF THE SHIKON JEWEL!?" Hideki didn't let his rage hide anymore, "NOT ONLY YOU FALL TO THE PATH I TRIED TO SAVE YOU FROM! BUT YOU COMMUNE WITH A DEMON!"

Kagome let the word hit her and she looked to her beloved before she looked back at Hideki as if his words didn't phase her.

"His name is Inuyasha, Lord of the East." Kagome stated, "And I am to be his future wife."

She said it with such power and clarity that even the village people that surrounded them could hear her clearly. The whispers were even louder and Hideki closed his eyes as he thought about the two before him. The shrine let herself be tainted by a  demon! Allowed herself to considered his mate! At this rate the jewel would be tainted and fall into the wrong hands! He had to remove the jewel from her body even if it would kill her, he would remove it and then kill the demon lover. 

"You disgraced the laws of the Midoriko. You disgraced the blessing of Midoriko herself gave to you! The jewel chose you! The jewel chose you and you allowed yourself to be touched by a half demon! Not just any half demon, a demon that hunted and killed those who followed Midoriko for years!" Hideki voice was like lashes but she took them, she took them because she had to, "And you tell me that you are his wife."

Kagome nodded her head again not allowing herself to be phased from his words, Hideki took a deep breath and then passed his judgement, "Then the sentence is death…. For you and your demon lover."

She nodded her head, "And then I'll kindly refuse. Goodbye Master!"

The inugami's appeared from the ground and launched themselves at Hideki as Kagome launched herself at her bow. The inugami's purified at the slightest touch of the barrier that the priests and priestesses put around their master.

"You fool!" Hideki cursed at her but before he could react Kagome released her arrow destroying the rope that bound Inuyasha to the ground. It was like a white blur that shot passed Hideki and his associates and scooped up Kagome. Soon she and Inuyasha were hiding back into the forest. "DO NOT LET THE DARK PRIESTESS ESCAPE WITH HER DEMON! QUICKLY GET THE BARRIER BACK UP!"

He had to run, run until he didn't even hear their voices anymore! Run until he knew that they were safe.

"I always wanted to elope, but not like this."He heard the woman that was cradled in his arm joke, and two emotions ran through him in that moment. Complete anger and actual happiness that even in this moment she still found a way to joke. They were potentially going to die, but when she looked up at him and she smiled, he knew that she believed in him, in them. So, he had to fight! He had to fight harder to ensure that they had a future together! That they could smile together despite Midoriko followers aim to kill them. "Inuyasha stop!"

Inuyasha came to a sharp halt as Kagome sensed the barrier being placed up again, Inuyasha cursed as he watched as the blue barrier shot in front of their exit, "Shit, I thought we had more time!"

"They have to have charms around!" Kagome eyes darted, around to notice anything unusual around the trees or on them. If it was charms, then no matter how many times she destroyed it, the owner could place it back up. Kagome pushed herself off Inuyasha and readied another arrow before releasing it on the barrier, however this time her arrow broke by simply colliding with the barrier. They had to be using a power that messed with her own, and not only that even as she looked around for charms there were none that stood out. This wasn't a rushed job at all, this was all planned to trap her and him together. The barrier that was placed when she came back home was a trap, this was the true barrier....

She allowed concern to fill her voice, "They won't allow us to escape."

Inuyasha scooped her back in his arms, "Then that means we don't have time to sit around and waste! There has to be a weak spot, if we aim at that we are home free!"

Kagome smiled and nodded at the man that carried her in his arms, but even she knew who was after them. Hideki was the one that was chosen by the jewel before it chose her, even now she could fill the pink quartz in her, if only she wasn't chosen. Though she shook her head, if she wasn't chosen she wouldn't have met Inuyasha! If she wasn't chosen, then she wouldn't have experienced the love and the joy that he gave her! Inuyasha followed the lines of the barrier, he been with Kagome for three years and he knew how to distinguished the weak part from the stronger parts. Inuyasha sniffed the air, he had to just get a good whiff of the air outside and he'll know, Kagome will aim there and they'd be home free!

The whiz of an arrow in front of them snapped them out of their thoughts. He was so focused on finding a weak area of the barrier that he didn't notice that they had probably thought they were going to do that! They were probably leading him to the weak part of the barrier to trap them! the simple fact that he didn't understand that it was a trap made Inuyasha snarl under his breath as Hideki and his associates appear before him. Hideki in front of him and the two to his left and right. Inuyasha placed Kagome down on the ground before placing his body in front of her. He took a couple of steps back until he felt the sparks of the barrier react to him...

"Old man…" Inuyasha cursed through his teeth, "leave us...."

"You are a child indeed." Hideki snorted, "She has the jewel! It's stuck in her body until it chooses another host or someone wishes upon it! Do you think we'll leave the fate of Midoriko gift to a half demon and his whore?"

Inuyasha snarled as he cracked his fingers, "Another word and it'll be your throat priest!"

"Just like a demon to resort to violence!" Hideki hissed, "Offer your life now and I promise you won't have to wait long for your master in the afterlife!"

Kagome gripped Inuyasha haori to grab his attention to the other associates that had their prayers ready. They were going to get through Inuyasha and there was nothing he would be able to do if that was the case. The amount of spiritual energy that the three radiated was enough to make her choke. Even if she tried to fight and access the jewel powers, the amount of spiritual energy would probably kill Inuyasha and then what? She couldn't use the jewel to wish him alive nor would someone do that for her! She would be alone again and she refused! She refused to allow that to happen! Kagome grip on Inuyasha tighten as she peaked her face from around him, her husband grunted as he brought his arm to hide her face, but she only placed it down as she looked at her teacher. 

"Master, I ask of you again, please spare his life." Kagome spoke up, "You raised me as your own, loved me like your own daughter! Please I beg of you, before we both do something that we regret! Lay your arms down and let's talk!"

"I should have known that the apple would not stray far from the tree." Hideki shook his head, "Kagome you are no different from Tsubaki! That woman brought shame on Midorkio and now you do too! Accept your punishment for being born and burn alongside your demon!"

Inuyasha heart pounded in his chest, if the barrier was up they couldn't escape! At that moment, he felt Kagome spiritual energy sky rocket as she blasted a hole into the barrier. With all the force, she could muster, she slung Inuyasha by his haori and tossed him outside of the barrier before it closed. Inuyasha stumbled as he watched as his beloved smiled at him, her hand on the barrier as tears streamed down her face before turning back around to Hideki.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha banged on the barrier as he watched as Kagome begun to fight the other two, "KAGOME!"

She released her arrow and it struck of the associates in the head before Inuyasha watched as a blast of spiritual energy slammed Kagome against the barrier and her body went slump.

"KAGOME!"

Kagome body glowed pink as Inuyasha palms burned from touching the barrier, and that was when he heard it. As if a thousand voices had screamed at him as he slammed at the barrier with his fist.

**_The wish has been heard…. Protector of the temple…. Destroy all enemies that stand in our way_ **

Inuyasha slammed his fist through the barrier and Hideki watched in horror as the barrier made by the top disciples of Midoriko tore apart in the half demon hands. Though that was what caught him as the barrier was ripped in half by his hands.

It wasn't a half demon they had to worry about anymore... It was a monster that stood in front of them and roared with all it's might

 

=============================================================

 

Author Note: I posted this! Holy shit! I'm so proud of myself for this because I haven't wrote in so long and it probably shows. I'm sorry I will be either editing this myself or need help from an editor, either way I hope you guys enjoy this story that came from a slight alcohol induced state. Also the rating may drop or stay the same, it all depends on how I feel during the progression of this story. Other than that I hope the next chapter will be up by the end of the week or in the next couple of days, I'll be stuck to my laptop for the next couple weeks so please expect another chapter.


	2. Chapter One: Takahashi

_Spring 20XX / Present Day/_

_Chapter One: Takahashi_

He wished that his future was like the sky today. Cloudless and bright, which spanned the entire sky and went on for what it seemed like forever. The birds that flew across the sky and the jet trails that were left by passing by, all of it stood out in the bright April sky. It would be so much easier if he could clearly see the path he was on and what turns to take, what were clearly dangerous routes and what would be helpful. Though life wasn't like that, not his, nothing ever came simple to him.

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha jumped at the sound of his name and he finally came back down to earth. "Did you hear anything I said?"

Inuyasha sighed as he placed his hand deep down into his pocket, "Yeah, I need to seriously consider my future, I'm not going to be a kid forever." Blah. Blah. Blah. It was always the same crap about his future that he heard for the past 4 years that it was almost too easy to rattle off like a summary. This was a waste of his time and her time, but here they were, wasting each other's time. Inuyasha ears twitched as he heard P.E class start and he could feel himself wince, now he will have an earful for being late.

"So you have the compacity to listen." His teacher sighed as she crossed her legs and went back to her computer, typing away furiously at something. "I really need you to be serious. In the real world, no one is going to hold your hand, Mr. Takahashi."

Inuyasha allowed his eyes to cross over his teacher. He remembered when she first transferred here to school, how everyone would swoon over her. Her signature pencil skirt and white blouse that if someone with good eyes could make out her lingerie, and she always wore lingerie. For a minute, he could understand the attraction, but he was always brought back to reality when he got to her face. Everything from chin down resembled an attractive woman, but as soon as he looked at her, he was reminded that she was a centipede demon. The mandibles on the sides of her face brought attention to her mouth which he would call a boner killer. Her eyes were huge and compound, the way she looked always reminded him that not all demons got the whole humanistic appearance down.

"Inuyasha!" Her voice carried a tone now that made his ears flatten to his skull, "God damn it, you need to pay attention!" She realized what she said and quickly covered her mouth, "Oh shit I'm cursing to a student! Oh, crap! Calm down Mukade!"

"You were saying?" Inuyasha sighed and that made her brows furrow.

"Listen, just come to the class trip tomorrow and write a paper on it!" Mukade hissed, the venom collected in her mouth, another unattractive feature, "And then Mr. Takahashi, I'll be more than happy to meet you half way with your grades. Then we won't have to have this conversation again!"

"Yeah. I'll think about it." Inuyasha sighed as he picked up his back pack and walked towards the door, but he heard her chair scratch on the floor and her hand slammed down on her desk.

"Do you want to fail Takahashi!? Is that what you want!?"

It was like if a waterfall of annoyance washed over him and he couldn't help but let out a sigh. He felt himself say something under his breath, but the problem with demons that couldn't even give a full thought to hide their features with a human appearance always had heightened senses.

"What did you say Takahashi?!" Mukade yelled gassing him on. That was the problem with new teachers. They didn't know their place. Inuyasha straighten his backpack on his right shoulder as he looked at her over his left.

"But you won't though." He clearly explained.

Mukade face dropped, behind his amber eyes she could tell that he was telling her something and it made her legs shake.

"I won't what?" Her voice broke and she cursed herself mentally as Inuyasha gaze didn't fall, "I won't what?!"

"You won't fail me." Inuyasha sighed again as he brushed his short hair back a bit, "Because as much as you say my name, you forget what it means. Takahashi, and as far I'm concerned that holds more power here than whatever the fuck your name is."

Inuyasha turned on his heels and in two strides he had covered the distance between the door and her. His gaze didn't falter and Mukade legs were shaking like jelly. She couldn't control her body under his body.

"So next time you want to use that as a threat." Mukade fell to her chair as she felt the glare grow stronger, "I'll have you replaced in an instant, my name is Takahashi, and yours isn't. Remember your place and next time you come at me, try looking in the mirror."

Inuyasha turned on his heels again as went to leave the room. The simple fact that he didn't a single pin drop from her meant that she got the message. He frowned a bit, he hated new teachers because they had to learn the hard way.

* * *

Fudoki Private High School, ranked number one of all the private high schools in all of Japan. Anyone who wanted to be anything would have to sell their soul to get here. Only the prestigious were allowed on campus. Only those that the Fudoki believed that they were destined for greatness could be taught in their classes. So, sometimes he wondered did they ever regret accepting him despite his father's name. After being called out by two teachers, Mukade, and his physical educator, he wasn't living up to the expectations that Fudoki had held for him. Inuyasha looked at his cell phone, the empty notification center meant that they didn't call his dad.

"Kouga! Go Kouga!" Inuyasha growled under his breath as he heard the damn wolf demon name being called for the fifth time since he got outside. He repositioned himself on the tree branch as he looked down at the track. Kouga was throwing up dirt running around in a god damn circle. His fans hung by the side cheering like god damn idiots, "Go Kouga! Go!"

"You know if you tried at something you can be good as Kouga." Inuyasha wanted to die at that moment, the green ogre that was blessed to be their physical educator was under the tree. He had to catch the annoyed glance that Inuyasha was throwing at the wolf demon. "Did you hear he's being scouted already? Kouga dedicated his life to track and now he's going to probably make a name for himself running."

If Inuyasha rolled his eyes harder, they would have physically popped out. Holy shit, running circles for the rest of his life, his parents must be so damn proud. Kouga must have heard his name because he came to a screeching halt and began to do a slight jog over to their ogre gym teacher. It took one shared eye contact with the other for Inuyasha to know what the hell Kouga was about to do, and the urge to throw his phone between the demon's eyes was almost too tempting to resist.

"How was I coach?" Kouga asked as he did that stupid toothy grin that all the teachers loved.

"Great as always Kouga, I was just talking with Inuyasha about you." Inuyasha felt like he was being tested by god today, "If he had an ounce of your passion then maybe he would be doing something during gym rather than sitting around in a tree."

At that moment, the brown-haired demon found his ammo, "I would love to teach the pup something."

Inuyasha gritted his teeth together, if he reacted then Kouga would be in the right, and then he would be going to the principal's office, or worse his dad would be called. Kouga smirked as he watched as he eyed the slivered haired half demon. His short hair that barely covered his neck was bad at hiding the white dog demon tattoo that peaked passed his shirt. Bingo~

"Maybe I can teach him how to be a real demon so he can stop painting actual demons on his body." Kouga let his snide comment lay on thick, and almost instantly Inuyasha dropped down from the tree and stepped up. Kouga smirked down at the half demon, the glare he was giving would made a lesser demon quake, but Kouga only returned it, "Got something to say…. Mutt?~"

"Now Kouga..." Coach warned but the two boys didn't once look away from each other.

"What I'm just sayin." Kouga laughed, but his words were filled with venom, "It's admirable, you want to be a demon so bad that you got it plastered on your body."

"What is he talking about Inuyasha?" Ogres weren't known for their wonderful eye sight or crushing intelligence, so the white dog demon on his back didn't stand out from Inuyasha hair, "You got something you hiding? Nothing wrong with being a half breed nowadays."

Half breed….

That word….

It felt as though something snapped in Inuyasha and he didn't care who heard him, "You need me to end your career before it even starts flea bag?" Inuyasha hissed and Kouga face dropped from the playful one to a more serious expression, "How's it feel being good at running in circles?"

"Better than throwing my god damn name around." Kouga growled under his breath, "Oh shit, but you wouldn't know that, now would you?"

"Do I have to remind you at least I have a name!?"

Kouga couldn't hold it back and bared his fangs, a snarl rip through his teeth, and Inuyasha responded. Kouga pressed his forehead against his, but neither one of them looked away from each other.

"Step down mutt, or else…" Kouga balled his hand into a fist, "Or else I remind you that daddy dearest name is the one that matters and that you ain't shit."

"Try me Wolf shit!"

An arrow whizzed through the space between their bodies causing them to separate and look at the direction where it was coming.

"If you guys want to be practice targets, please let me know." A girl yelled as she made a slight jog over.

"Kikyou! That was dangerous!" The coach exclaimed as he reprimanded the girl, "What would have happened if your actual hit one of them?"

Kikyou smiled and shook her head, "There was no spiritual energy that shot, but I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Inuyasha huffed as Kouga backed away, he stared daggers at Kikyou but she didn't even wince at the wolf demon. He snorted and began to jog back to track, Kikyou eyes followed him before falling back on Inuyasha. She looked at him with disappointment but returned to the conversation between her and the gym teacher. Inuyasha turned to make his way back to the school, but he felt a slight grasp on his shirt and he felt his heart gear itself into overdrive.

"Can you help set up targets?" Inuyasha ears flicked to the sound of her voice, "I would really appreciate it."

Inuyasha took a deep breath and turned around as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Feh."

Was the only thing he could muster as he felt a creeping heat on his neck.

"Thank you."

* * *

"So when are you going to stop letting Kouga provoke you?"

Kikyou had dragged him to the equipment room and as soon as the door shut she begun to chastise him. Her arms folded as she gave that disapproving look that he had come to know in his two years of knowing her. He had to choose his words carefully or else he'll get the foot stomp too, and that was when he'll be too far gone for forgiveness.

"When he stops being a dick." He instantly caught her foot tap on the ground, "He started it too! He was trying to get me in trouble for my tattoo!"

That was when she stopped and her composed aura dropped, "Tattoo? When? Where?"

"Back, this morning."

She gave that disapproving look again and she couldn't help but smile, "Is that why you weren't in first or third period."

Inuyasha smirked, "Yep~ You want to see it?"

Kikyou let her arms drop to her side and nodded as Inuyasha turned around and lifted his shirt, revealing a giant dog demon plastered from his back down. The demon mouth was open, fangs and tongue on display, the dog demon crawls seemed to claw into Inuyasha back. It dominated every inch of his back and peaked over his shoulder.

"I thought demons couldn't hold ink." Kikyou felt him jump as she touched it, "Sorry."

Inuyasha was so happy that she couldn't see his face, because he swore he was brighter than a tomato when she touched him. "We can't hold regular ink, but specialized ink sure. Though that's why it cost us extra and it's a bitch to find a tattoo artist."

"I'm not even going to ask you how much it cost." Kikyou sighed as she watched him place his shirt back on, "You know if things keep up you'll be branded as a delinquent, and Fudoki doesn't like delinquents."

Inuyasha smiled as he thought about the principle getting a wind of him having a tattoo, "They won't do crap. Do I need to remind you who my dad is?"

Kikyou shook her head, "You know legally my family must step in, especially if they get wind that an influential demon council member is throwing his power around recklessly."

"You wouldn't rat me to those annoying Spiritual Force?" Inuyasha pouted as his ears flicked, "Would you?"

Kikyou laughed as she reached to grab his ears, "Stay in line and I won't knock on your door with salt and arrows."

Kikyou was Fudoki pride incarnate. She was a straight A student with amazing potential. If anything, she was everything Inuyasha wasn't. Where he came from an influential name, she crawled herself up with her bare hands and made Fudoki accept her. She came from a family of Spiritual Enforcers, a task force made for demons to keep them in line with the law, basically a police force for demons. They were priest and priestesses with amazing potential, and just the thought of having them knock on his door one day sent shivers down his spine. Though he felt a slight tug on his ears and he let out a whimper of pain, only to meet the glare that could break even the hardest of stones.

"I'm serious Inuyasha, you know Fudoki rules: no tattoos." She warned, "I'm letting this one slide but no more after this."

Inuyasha smiled and nodded his head, "Yes mom."

Kikyou grades and personality weren't the only thing that made her stand out, but even now Inuyasha could feel himself staring, even though he tried hard not to. She was beautiful, like an old fashion beautiful, pale skin and bright pink lips. Her eyes were dark like onyx, but that made them more tempting to stare into, it felt like diving into the darkest waters not knowing what was behind them. And that was when he caught it the faintest blush that appeared on her face as she stepped back, letting him admire how she looked in the school uniform. The bright green skirt made her skin pop even more and the school white blouse hugged her frame, her long hair cascaded down her back and spilled over her shoulders.

If he were to describe her to a blind man, even he would fall for her.

"Are…." Kikyou turned away, "Are you going on the class trip?"

"Class trip?" Inuyasha repeated like an idiot.

"Yeah to the museum, they have the new exhibit open…." Kikyou turned back to him and smiled, she seemed to glow when she talked, "You know, the Dark Priestess Exhibit, its finally open to the public and Fudoki students were offered a chance to see it first. We'd be paired off in teams to write a report about it, and I was wondering do you want to be mines."

It finally clicked with him that she was talking about the class trip that his Mukade was talking about!

"Of course!" Inuyasha cursed for letting his excitement get to him, "I mean yeah…Totally, not like I have much of a choice."

Kikyou chuckled as she grabbed her arrow holster and slung it on her back before picking up her bow, "The meet up is at 10, so let's try to get there before then, I'll meet you at your condo and we can take the train from there. So how about we leave at 9?"

Inuyasha nodded his head so hard that he felt as though it would snap off his spine, "Yeah!"

The sound of a door sliding open caused them to turn to see Ayame, one of the members of Kouga fan club, the red hair that was pulled into a long ponytail was a strange defining trait about her. Not her blue eyes and red hair, the combination was already weird and special in a way, but what stood out was always the length of her hair because it would always be pulled up the same length of Kouga's. In all honesty, her hair was always the same length as Kouga's. There was one time that her hair was a different length and she went into the bathroom and cut it. For a good day Inuyasha felt bad for the wolf demon since he made it clear he didn't see her outside a family friend. Though the way her eyes snapped to Inuyasha and then Kikyou made him uncomfortable.

"Enforcer." Ayame eyes fell to Kikyou and the tone of voice made Inuyasha stand up straight. Then, Ayame looked at Inuyasha, "If this a thing you two are really made for each other."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha growled. He didn't like the tone that Ayame had. It was okay if she had it with him, but Kikyou didn't say anything.

Ayame shrugged, "I don't know what could I ever mean."

Her voice dripped with sarcasm as she grabbed the white chalk machine that they used to redo the field.

"Fourth period is over by the way, if you don't want to get in trouble Inuyasha I highly suggest that you get to running." Ayame stated nonchalantly before looking over at Kikyou, "Enforcer, the archery class is looking for you."

And with that she left leaving the two together. Inuyasha looked to Kikyou who seemed distraught for a minute.

"Hey is everything okay?" He let his concern for her seep out into his tone for a minute Kikyou didn't say anything, he had gripped her arm, "Kikyou?"

Her head shot up as she smiled and nodded, "Yeah, totally, I'm sorry I have to go."

* * *

The rest of the day went by smoothly. He got to class on time and the train ride home wasn't as packed as he thought it would be, he even found a seat. Though when he reached his condo complex everything that was wrong about the day came dripping back to him. Kikyou became obsessed with class afterwards. She threw herself into her studies and barely talked to him after the Ayame incident. He went to ask Ayame what was up with that but she was cryptid like always just calling Kikyou enforcer before dashing off to go to Kouga's track meet. As he passed the check in desk, he tried not to let the creeping feeling that arose from his gut to overtake him.

When he got on the elevator he looked at his messages still with no alerts. The entire day was just silence from his phone, but it wasn't like he had friends. Still, he still was expecting at least something. Once he got off the elevator he saw a package at his door and almost bombed rushed the thing like a puppy at the door. He stumbled to get his keys out and open his door, the sound of the electric lock clicking to open the door allowed him to push open and withdraw his keys. The door made another clicking sound to register that it was locked.

Inuyasha tossed his keys on the couch and placed the small brown box on the coffee table before turning on his TV. The flat screen flashed the current news and Inuyasha didn't waste any time to claw the thing open. The first thing he noticed was a brand-new cellphone, it was even the newest model! Inuyasha couldn't help but beam, the old man had some sort of taste! Though what stood out was a birthday card, the bright red with gold lace spelling out happy birthday made him smile.

Though as soon as he opened it and read what was inside his face dropped.

_Happy Birthday Inuyasha! Your dad was busy with work, so he left your gift up to me! I hope you like!_

_-Rin_

He couldn't even be bothered to sign the damn card or choose out his own son gift. He left it all up to his damn secretary! The bastard! Inuyasha pushed the phone away from him, as he chided himself for getting excited. He wasn't a kid anymore and his father was always busy, so of course it was going to be hard for him to buy gifts. Of course, he'll leave it up to his secretary and he'd be too busy to call, if there a roof over his head he shouldn't complain. Inuyasha walked over to the kitchen and open his pantry to reveal a shit ton of ramen. He felt like meat lovers flavor. It was his birthday; why not treat himself to his favorite ramen? No one else was.

As he placed the ramen in the microwave he saw the words Dark Priestess Exhibit Open flash across his screen. He turned it up as the they just started the special.

"Today marks the day where the dark priestess exhibit is now open to the public." A pig demon oinked, the suit he wore was well tailored. He actually looked good. "The Dark Priestess Exhibit will be open from today until May. This is the rumor priestess that caused what's known as The Moon Calamity 500 years ago."

Inuyasha leaned against the wall as he watched as a human woman chimed in, "Tom don't you find it a bit surreal that they found her after all these years and now she is placed on display?"

"It's certainly is Makoto. It's a surreal site to see the woman that is rumored to be the catalyst for the Great Demon-Human war be sealed in amber." Tom knocked his papers together as his nose twitched, "Seeing her up close and personal, is like seeing the meteor that crashed into earth all those millions of years ago. A weirdly beautiful and scary sight, but a sight that you must see to believe."

Makoto smiled at the camera, "I do agree Tom, I'm so honored that the museum curator Naraku has opened this to the public."

The Moon Calamity? The Demon-Human war? Inuyasha didn't pay attention to history all that much but he'd be as dumb as bricks to not know what those terms meant. They were what shaped the world today, even now he heard rumors that the humans feared another calamity like the moon calamity. Though demons did too, the amount of power and rage that a demon must have had to do that was a constant scar. Even now as they flashed pictures of the crater that became a holy site was somewhat surreal, 500 years to demon and a half demon was only like 30. So, to know that no demon on earth knew what caused it made the Moon Calamity that more interesting.

The microwaved ding to let him know that the ramen was done and he rushed to get it. He stirred the mixture together as he watched the video of the museum and the museum curator on screen. All and all nothing very interesting, but something happened in him when he saw her. The Dark Priestess encased in a large amber stone.

He felt his heart lurch to his throat and the ramen threaten to fight him, as the thought formed in his head that she was beautiful.

The way she was encased she looked as though she was sleeping, her dark hair was spread out wildly in the amber, but at the same time it looked as though someone meticulously placed every strand of hair in a way that made her look ethereal. In the amber was a sword and she clutched on to it as if a child with a teddy bear. Not a single thing seemed out of place and for some reason something deep in his soul, he knew that someone did this out of pure love. A deep love…

For some reason the rest of that night he didn't eat ramen but watch as many reports on the dark priestess that had come on TV.

* * *

_Author Note: Guess who found an editor for this chapter?! Yay! I like to thank the people who left kudos and bookmarked this work. Thank you from the bottom of my heart, I hope I can make this ride fun for the both of us. Though on the other note the word count for this chapter is 4.232, even I'm surprised! Though whatever is needed to get us to the next chapter and the next one right? Also seems like I kept my word, this update only took me about a couple days. A few days to finish up some college course work and another to actually sit down and write it. I'm so happy that I found an editor, I would like to extend my thanks to her a thousand more times. So thank you again for making this chapter comprehensible because I know it wasn't easy! If you enjoyed this chapter please comment, drop a kudo, bookmark, whatever please continue supporting me and my editor!_

_Now see you next chapter!_

_-MagicalRum_


	3. Chapter Two: Chains and Names

Chapter Two: Chains and Names

Grumpy was kind of an understatement of how he felt when he left home this morning.

Inuyasha yawned and received a harsh look of reprimand from the girl next to him. He didn't blame Kikiyou because this was probably his fifth time doing it. It was just so boring. He thought that they would have went straight to the Dark Priestess Exhibit, but no, they had to learn about different tools from history. What people use to wear and what other super interesting things. Paired with the lack of sleep and how the thought of hanging himself seemed far more entertaining, he was tired. Kikyou, on the other hand, seemed so happy to be here.

Her face glowed whenever they got on the topic of old priest and priestesses and when they showed that old bow and arrow, she was practically elated.

"The bow and arrows that were made back in those times could easily hold spiritual energy." He heard her whisper as they looked at the bow and arrow that was in a glass case. The holster was made with different animal skin and the arrows were made from a now extinct bird, or so the description said. It was more for decoration than actual practical use. The plaque went on to say, "It's harder for spiritual energy to go through bows and arrows now; it's probably because of the material that they are made of."

Inuyasha yawned again and received a slight hard jab to the side from Kikyou, "I'm sorry, am I boring you?"

He chuckled. She was so upset with him he could see her brows furrow, "No, it's not that. I couldn't fall asleep."

Her anger quickly subsided and her face relaxed, "You couldn't sleep? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah…Just something was on my mind." It wasn't a lie. For some reason, his brain wanted to know everything about the Dark Priestess, but it was mostly speculation and fables. Nothing real concrete. The Moon Calamity was completely out of nowhere. She and the demon who did it appeared out of now where and then disappeared into complete thin air. Kikyou looked at him for a minute, trying to study his face, but resigned to not push further than what he told her.

She turned around to look at the other displays, "Well, I hope whatever it was, you can give your future the same amount of thought."

Inuyasha sighed. There she went back to being mad at him. He looked packed museum, another reason why he was grumpy. He hated packed places, it wasn't good for his nose or his ears. It was like a thousand of people were yelling at him directly and the mashup of scents clouded his nose. This was pure hell for someone like him, but looking over to Kouga and his fanclub, they weren't posing any better. Kouga sat down on a bench looking as though he was trying to recollect himself. Ayame seemed to be doing a bit better, or she was completely obsessed with Kouga's wellbeing that she didn't give a damn about her own. The other two, Ginta and Hakkaku, couldn't hold it and were obviously annoyed, as they held their nose.

"It's extremely packed." Inuyasha said out loud causing Kikyou to stop her stride and turn around and give him a questioning look. Inuyasha just shrugged, "I mean she's dead…Do you think that everyone here to see a dead girl?"

Kikyou stopped as she thought about her next words, "She's not just any dead girl. She's the apparent spark of the first demon and human war, and the cause of the Moon Calamity. She had a demon take out an entire village and threw the Midoriko Way into great disarray."

He caught it, the way she said the way she talked about Midoriko. There was a hint of anger like she was personally effected by the destruction of a group that was over 500 years ago. However, like she didn't push him to ask why he was so tired, he wouldn't ask why she was so upset. He didn't dare to ask. Kikyou was a woman of mystery. Inuyasha turned away as he tried to focus on something else, anything to get his mind off the tension she had slightly built.

"The Dark Priestess Exhibit is now open. All those interested, please gather at the exhibit entrance." The intercom announced, "I repeat the Dark Priestess Exhibit is now open. All those that are interested, please gather at the exhibit entrance."

Kikyou that broke the silence, "I guess that means we are all meeting up. Let's go."

She shot him a smile and he knew everything was okay. Pushing aside that moment of tension, with her smile he instantly went to her side.

"Fudoki students! Please over here all Fudoki students!" Mukade stood out to the side of the exhibit, and she was surrounded by students that were dressed in their uniforms. Inuyasha grew concerned as he watched people flood into the exhibit. There were so many people that were interested in seeing her today. Mukade begun to do a head count of her students, "Alright that's all of us, please let's go guys!"

Crowded would be the understatement of the century. When they entered the room, he was already squished. People were brushing against others, and it was hard to maneuver through the crowd. Mukade was trying to guide the students, but after a few seconds she was lost and it was obvious that she gave up holding the sign for the class. Kikyou had latched herself to Inuyasha side as he tried to maneuver through the crowd and he felt pure bliss. It was seemed nearly impossible to get to the stage where there was something was covered by a huge sheet. The podium was empty but the light shined perfectly in the middle

"I can't see anything back here." Kikyou complained as she stood on her toes

"Let's see if we can get closer to the stage." Inuyasha said as he used this chance to grasped her hand and pull her deeper in the crowd. As he pushed through the crowd, Kikyou constantly said excuse them to everyone they moved past. They finally made it near the front and he couldn't help but be proud of himself. The only thing that was blocking them now was a couple. The woman firmly attached to the man's arm, and she wore enough perfume to fucking down a cow. Inuyasha couldn't help sniffle a bit as he rubbed his nose. Though that caught the attention of the man that was in front of him.

"Sorry, can you guys see?" He asked, the woman that was on his arm looked behind her and smiled at Inuyasha and Kikyou. "Do you mind we can give the kids the better view."

"But it took us forever to get up here." The woman scoffed a bit and the man only smiled, and Inuyasha could tell this man was dangerous. Everything seemed to be well placed, from the head on his hair to his outfit. For some reason Inuyasha thought gigolo. That was only thing he could think that a man his age that didn't even seem to be in his 30s had a woman that seemed to be in her late 40s on his arm. Whatever complaints that she seemed to have about giving up her spot to two kids melted when she stared at the man smile. The woman huffed a bit, "Miroku, I swear you are too soft sometimes."

"I promise that you won't be thinking that soon." Miroku chuckled as he pulled the woman in the opposite direction, leaving Inuyasha feeling dirtier than he felt in his entire life, and he was the type of child that played in mud. However, they got to the front with no problem. The lights in the room dimmed as the museum curator got on stage to the crowd applause.

The man got to the podium and smiled at the crowd, "I'm honored to see this turn out to the public reveal of the Dark Priestess. I'm Naruku Kumo, and I find it an extreme pleasure to be in front of you all."

Naraku Kumo was a strange man with a weird aura around him. His hair was long and wavy, and it cascaded down his bac. His red eyes were sharp and distinct, and his face was flawless with a dash of purple eye shadow and winged eye liner to make his eyes pop. Even when Inuyasha did research on the Dark Priestess it all led back to Naraku. He seemed to have this air about him that made it feel as though he was the type to poison the drinking water of an entire village and watch the result. Something about the man was just down right creepy.

"Before the reveal of the priestess, I would first like to tell what it means for us to reveal this today." Naruku smiled, "First this is a huge step to understanding what led to the Moon Calamity that happened 500 years ago. From what our records say, the dark priestess appeared and disappeared like lighting. Although, now that we have her in this perfectly preserved state, we know now that she was encased in amber. The amber that was used is a rare amber that hasn't been around for at least 200 years."

"Our final discovery will hopefully be reveal to the public in the coming months: the remains of her apparent demon partner."

The crowd gasp. As they talked amongst themselves, Naraku couldn't seem to help the Cheshire cat smile that appeared on his face. "Yes, when we found her there were demon bones that were wrapped around her. At first we thought it was a ton of different demon bones that was wrapped around her. However, upon closer inspection, we realized that it belonged to one large demon."

"What type of demon was it?" A woman yelled out from the crowd.

"Well that will be a secret until the reveal, but for right now we are have a very confident idea about what type of demon that did it."

For some reason, Inuyasha felt a sudden wash of tension roll over him. Since no one knew what demon did it, then it was harder to place the blame to one group. The only thing anyone knew was that it was a powerful demon. A powerful demon caused the Moon Calamity and such powerful demons should have checks and balances. However, if Naraku said was true then it was only a matter of time before the demon world would throw into chaos.

"Alright without further hesitation I will like to introduce you to the Dark Priestess!" Naraku walked to the sheet and yanked it off revealing a woman encased in amber.

The feeling he got from the pictures couldn't compare the feeling he got now. It was like his whole body just stopped functioning for a millisecond. His throat felt as someone was stabbing it with needles and for a second as he stared at her. He couldn't breathe, or more so he forgot to breathe. What was this? Why did his whole body feel as though it was being chained down to her? Who was she?

The Dark Priestess laid there in her amber case as if she was just sleeping. She looked so peaceful in her casket, the way her knees were situated close to her chest, and in her arms, was a sword. Her priestess garb was red and white and not a single thing was out of place. Even her hair that seemed to spread to her side seemed almost as if someone took the time to make sure that her hair never covered her sleeping face. If the demon that was found with her did this, then this went above and beyond a pact, but love.

Love….

Why did he think that? That was the second time he looked at her and thought of love. A love that he never experienced but seemed so familiar when he looked at her. It seemed like he knew it like the back of his hand. The more he looked at her, he felt the chains that wrapped around him and threaten to link him to her. Chains that he couldn't fight, or more so something inside him didn't fight. It was almost like a darkness was approaching and his mind was screaming to get out. His body refused to fight it.

"Yasha…" Someone was calling out to him, "inu…ya…sha!'

Someone was calling and he had to answer! Inuyasha felt his heart pound in his ear. God damn it, answer the voice. It wasn't until he felt a sharp pain on his ear that the trance was broken and he finally looked away from the priestess. Kikyou looked up at him with so much concern that she began to gently rub the part she pulled.

"Sorry, you looked out of it. Is everything okay Inuyasha?"

"Yeah." It was almost too quick on how he brushed her off, but again she didn't push it any further. He would apologize later as he felt the pull to look back at the priestess. His head was swimming as his eyes dodged around the crowd. Anything, anything to get his mind off her, to not look at her, but somehow he felt his eyes fall back to her almost like it was the most natural thing in the world. Was this the power of the dark priestess? Inuyasha looked in the crowd for anyone suffering like him and no one stood out until he looked over to Kouga. Kouga that seemed to just stare blankly at the priestess in front of him. Ayame was filled with concern as Kouga had this blank stare. Even as she pushed and pulled him, he wouldn't react. Inuyasha looked back at the priestess in amber. Was she dead?

"I will allow a quick Q and A, and then you are free to touch the amber. I request for you to do it gently." Inuyasha felt his heart lurch in his chest. Touch her? They got to touch her? Why? This whole place was a 3-year-old's worst nightmare in the practice of impulse control. And now they are going to allow them to touch a dead girl casket.

"Is it safe?" A girl asked, the light fell on her and what stood out next to her long brown hair was her tailored suit that made her look ten times older than what she probably was. "She was a dark priestess, and who knows the reaction she'll have on people."

If that wasn't a call out for the demons in the crowd, then Inuyasha didn't know what was. Though she didn't seem phase from the demon that stared at her, but Naraku just smiled as if he wasn't fazed by the question.

"I ensure you, she's dead." He stated calmly, "We are allowing it because of the cool touch of this rare amber and the reason why she stayed this way over 500 years. So please anymore questions?"

There were a few like how old was she? Did anyone know what her life was like before the Moon Calamity? What caused it? Why did she do it? All those answers no one, not even Naraku knew, but he had enough charm to somehow circle around the answer. Though it came time to line up and touch Kikyou was first to pull Inuyasha by the arm.

"We have to do this at least once!" Kikyou exclaimed as they got in line.

"I really thought you'd be against it." Inuyasha voiced his concerned, "You know the whole like, dark priestess thing. Don't you guys have something against that crap?"

Kikyou shook her head as she giggled a bit, "Nope, and if she is alive then, I'll give her a nice one two and protect you from her charm."

Inuyasha smiled but it quickly fell as they began to move. Was that the case? Was it charm that he was feeling? Or was it something else. Even now he could feel the invisible chains pull him to her. If he gotten any close that he would fall into the amber and drown alongside her. And the scary part of that thought was that a little voice wanted to do just that. It rumbled against the chains that he held it back, getting a little louder and louder to touch the amber as the line got shorter and shorter.

"Excuse me, you two are Fudoki students, right?" As Naraku neared the two, he passed a long glance that Inuyasha didn't like over Kikyou before looking at Inuyasha, "Ah by the uniforms that's a yes?"

"Yes sir, thank you for inviting our school to this wonderful exhibit." Kikyou bowed slightly, "We are truly honored."

Naraku smiled, "Such manners, thank you, but that's not what I'm here for. I want to ask how you feel about the dark priestess. 500 years is a long time ago, but I want to know how the young ones feel about her and you two seemed like the prime target to ask."

"It's just such an honor to be able to connect with the history that we lost 500 years ago. The Moon Calamity was a terrible event and to know that someone like her held that power to manipulate a demon really puts everything into perspective." Inuyasha couldn't help the creeping feeling that this was somehow rehearsed, but it seemed enough for Naraku who nodded his head in agreement.

"It's your turn next milady, please go on." Naraku ushered her on stage and she went, and that was when the whole emotion changed. Naraku's eyes fell on him like a predator and it made him feel uncomfortable, "Now what about you? How do you feel?"

"Nothing." It was quick; he didn't like this. First the priestess and now this guy. What was this weird feeling that was trying to choke him? "She caused the Moon Calamity, right? She probably ran away and sealed herself because she knew that she was in deep shit if anyone found her."

Naraku chuckled a bit as he pushed back his hair, "You not as eloquent as the company you keep, now are you?"

"Do I need to be?" Inuyasha couldn't hold back a snarl and Naraku didn't seem phased.

"If I told you her partner was a dog demon, how would that make you feel, because you obviously are one right?" Naraku asked as he eyed Inuyasha up and down, "Though to be fair it's been about 500 years, the domestication of demons have become more worrisome."

Inuyasha eyes widen, "What do you mean by domestication?"

"Not a good student, are you?" Naraku laugh was almost as grating as the actually hearing nails on chalk board, "I'm just saying, the half breeds such as yourself and the demons that walk around today are domesticated. All the things you are blessed with are just for show, but back to my original question. If I told you that her partner was a dog demon would that mean anything to you?"

"…. I couldn't care less. Dog demons are a rare commodity nowadays, right? So, if it happens to be a dog demon, what will they do?" Inuyasha asked as he watched Naraku study him, as if his answer held something more to it, but after finding that there wasn't he just left it alone.

"It's your turn. Please enjoy the rest of the exhibit, umm." Naraku stopped mid-sentence, "What is your name?"

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha answered and for a minute the always façade drop like a damn brick. Naraku eyes widen and his smile turned into a disgusted frown, but he shook his head as he left.

"Of course it is…." He heard him mumble.

Inuyasha turned around and rushed to the amber encased girl. The quicker he got this over with the faster he could go home and return to his daily life. He can put this whole mess behind him: the feeling that she gave him and stupid Naraku. He could go back to worrying about stupid shit and that's it. Though as he stood in front of the giant amber case, he felt himself hesitate. The pull was still there, as if he would touch the case and he would just fall into it with her. Now, looking up at the stone, he realized how huge it was. Who needed this much amber? Looking at her, she was so small and she looked so delicate. And that sword. Was it hers? So many questions, so many damn questions and he knew none of them were going to be answered.

So, the best thing he could do was just touch it and go, but why was it easier said than done? Inuyasha even now was just looking up at her. This was the woman that caused the Moon Calamity and was the catalyst of the first human demon war. This was the woman that basically made the world what it was today and here she was, not a single part of her seemed disturb by that fact. She looked as though she was truthfully just sleeping away.

He finally reached out and touched the amber and, at that moment, his whole world turned to white. Everything and everyone was gone, even the amber that he had reached out and touched was gone. He couldn't breathe! The hell was going on? And that was when he felt it, small arms snaked around his waist as he felt someone press up behind him.

"Beloved…." The voice called out to him, "I've been waiting."

The grasped around him felt so tight, "I've been waiting for so long…."

And at that moment he lost all control of his body and he turned to meet the person that had hugged him. The girl stared up at him with dark grey eyes. She looked almost as if she was on the verge of tears, but, still, she stared up at him with a smile. He reached and cupped her cheeks. It was warmer than he expected it to be. Although this wasn't him! This wasn't what he wanted to do, but he felt as though he was forced out of his body to watch himself do these weird actions! He yelled at himself to stop but it just kept going. His body brushed her tears away and planted a kiss on the woman's forehead before embracing her in the tightest hug that he could ever give.

"I've finally returned to you, Kagome…." He said.

And almost as instantly as his world turned white, it went black just as quickly. Though in that darkness, the woman stood there and glowed as if she was the sun itself in the arms of someone that wasn't him, and yet at the same time was.

Kagome…

What a strange name…

Was his final thoughts as even she disappeared…


	4. Chapter Three: A Demons Wish

_Chapter Three: A Demons Wish_

He could feel it. The nice spring breeze, the warmth of the sun on his face, and the smell of flowers and citrus. He felt complete, as if his whole life was meant to get him up to this point. There were no loud noises of the city and the smell of the city was nowhere to be found. He was finally at peace, at this moment he felt truthfully at peace. Inuyasha ear's flickered when he felt something rustle underneath him and soon the gentlest of touch ran through his hair. He didn't dare to open his eyes and ruin the moment. The way the tiny fingers raked through his hair and massaged his scalp sent tiny shockwaves through his body. It was like each touch was especially made for him and no one else. He heard the tiniest of giggles before the same fingers reached for his ears and gently messaged them in a circular motion.

It made him shiver in how one person could make him feel like he was melting like butter.

"Your hair is short?" The voice asked as she stopped motion on his ears, and the whimper that left his mouth caused his eyes to shoot open and be greeted with the most beautiful scene he ever saw. It was nothing but a sea of red. Poppy flowers decorated the field for as far as he could see. The wind made them dance for the bright sun in the clear blue sky. However, he was brought back down to earth the bright sun was shaded by black hair. The strands cascaded around him like waterfalls made him look up to see that girl from the previous dream before everything fell into black. Her grey eyes stared into his amber ones and for a minute she didn't say anything as they stared at each other.

"Inuyasha…" He sensed a slight hesitation in her voice when she said his name, "Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha swallowed the lump in his throat but he didn't look away from the grey eyes that stared down at him, "Yeah…?"

She pulled back up and the sun hit his eyes causing him to wince, but she slowly stroked his hair, "It's time to wake up."

He looked up at her and for a minute he knew it wasn't hesitation that was in her voice. She was sad. This girl that plagued his dreams twice, back to back, was sad. Inuyasha watched as tears threaten to fall and without a second thought he reached up and brushed them away. The girl looked clasped his hand to her cheek and for a minute the brightest smile dominated her face.

"You are so close. I can feel you…" She told herself, "So I won't cry anymore…If you are near. I won't cry anymore!"

She released his hand and let it fall before cupping his cheek, "It's time Inuyasha. Please awaken. We can't share this dream anymore. You must go and, when you do, please wake me up as well."

The wind blew with rage that the flowers looked as though they were going to fly away at any second. The girl's hair whipped across her face but her eyes didn't once leave his. Though for a minute he felt it. Almost as if he was stabbed, he felt the wind whip and the flowers began to die around him. The beautiful scenery distorted around them. The girl pained expression radiated within him, and he wanted to do something but he couldn't move. Not an inch of his body listened to him to move anymore. It took everything just to move his fingers.

The flowers turned to dirt and then to a dark tar.

"Our beautiful dream…." The tar seemed to have a mind of its own as it covered them both, slowly, but surely the girl was being in covered, "I…I turned it into a nightmare. "

"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha watched as the girl smiled at him through the tar that climbed across her form. It engulfed her as it slowly pulled her down to the ground. Her tear stained face was the last thing he saw of her before her face was covered from the black tar. The black tar formed perfectly around her body until it crawled upwards separating itself from her. The tar morphed into its own form: a long snake with human teeth.

"You thought you could keep her away from us…." The tar snake said as it dripped over Inuyasha face. "She will belong to us before she'll ever belong to you. Her body, mind, and soul, all for us to twist and shape, to break and rebuild. Remember that foolish half breed! Remember that well! She belongs to all of us before she belongs to us!"

The tar covered his face and for a minute he saw her face peek out of the tar before the tar blocked his view of her.

* * *

"KAGOME!"

Inuyasha eyes snapped open as he felt his body force itself to jolt it up. His hands reached out to the wall as his heart pounded in his chest. His sliver hair clung to his face as sweat beaded down. The world around him wasn't the one of poppy flowers and tar, but the one that he knew. He grabbed his chest as it threatened to rip him apart.

"Inuyasha?" A cool voice called out to him, his head whip so fast in that direction that it shocked him. Although it shocked her too. Her right hand glowed a bright blue as her spiritual power built in the palm. He could hear the beating of her heart, and that was when his face dropped as he realized that Kikyou was scared. "…Inuyasha… Calm down…."

"Kik-you…." Her name came out like something being ran through a meat grinder. His fangs got in the way of his of the way his tongue moved, and his voice was gruffer. Kikyou stared at him almost like a fox cornered by a wild dog, even he could sense that she was ready for the moment that everything went sour. Inuyasha panting slowed down as he placed his hands over his face. He didn't know if it was to calm himself down or that he was ashamed that, for a second, he lost control. He felt a gentle hand on his back, slowly stroking circles to ease him down.

"it must have been a terrible nightmare." Kikyou's cool voice reached his ears as she placed her head on his back, "You were grunting and kicking for what seemed like forever. Then…You started to change…I'm sorry, I just didn't know what to do."

She was raised as a spiritual enforcer. He had to remind himself of that. She was raised to see demons as a threat, but the knot that formed in his stomach didn't allow him to feel any better about that thought. Through the apologies, she whispered so gently made him feel guilty that he even put her through that.

"I'm sorry…" Inuyasha finally let out, his voice finally soothed, "I…. It…was a bad dream…"

"Kagome." Kikyou said her name as if she was unsure she could say it, "Was she important to you?"

_Kagome…_

_Kagome…_

Inuyasha pressed the bridge of his nose, "I…I don't know… It's just a name that came to me."

The patting on his back stopped but Kikyou didn't move. His ear flickered as he heard the slightest of sigh, as if she was disappointed with the answer. Though she didn't press as they stayed there and allowed Inuyasha to collect himself. The world began to make sense; they were in an office of some sort and Inuyasha was laying down on the couch. Museum artifacts clustered around the desk and shelves. They had to be still in the museum, just in the back room, but who dragged him here? Kikyou couldn't have done it. The thought of Kouga touching him while he was out cold made him want to puke. A knock on the door made Kikyou jump and separate herself from Inuyasha back as she sat up straight in her chair.

"Ah…Finally awake I see." Naraku entered the room and red eyes met golden, "I was worried there for a second. How are you feeling?"

_Crap…_

"Fine…" Inuyasha grunted earning him a slight pinch from Kikyou, "Fine…Thank you."

"I'm just so glad I can help." The sweet words were laced with so much venom that Inuyasha felt as though he was going to choke and die. "I didn't think that the amber was laced with demonic and spiritual powers. I must thank you for figuring that out, even if it's an unorthodox method. Now we can expand our research, so thank you again."

Inuyasha didn't say anything, but he felt it. Almost like someone left a warming pad on a bit too much. It didn't bother him but at the same time he knew it was there.

"So it's a seal that is keeping her in there more so than the amber?" Kikyou expressed her concern, "That means she still is alive, right? Are you going to close the exhibit? Are you going to send her away? Are you going to put her into the spiritual enforcers care?"

The way she shot out one question after the other made Inuyasha head spin, and maybe Naraku's too because he was taken aback but he still smiled.

"If…And I mean if it's just a seal that keeping her in there," The next words fell like snow, slow but they built up, "It means she can be still alive in there. However, I have decided to close down the exhibit until we get to the bottom of it."

"I see…" Kikyou seemed okay with the half answer that Naraku gave her.

"Though it interests me, if she did awaken, what would you do, Miss?"

"Put her on trial for the Moon Calamity. Worst comes to worst, she'll be sentence to death. If she's lucky she'll get life. She deserves that much."

Inuyasha heart became a rock and dropped down to his stomach because there was no doubt in his mind that Kikyou was serious. The girl in the amber didn't peg him as someone that could cause the Moon Calamity if his dreams meant anything. Although from everything he knew and was told, the dark priestess caused the terrible disaster and led the humans and demons to war. His head pounded as he tried to rationalize what he knew and what he felt.

"A truly law abiding citizen you are miss." Naraku informed before Mukade knocked as she entered, "Ah, sorry about that completely sipped my mind."

Mukade smiled as far as her mandibles allowed her to as she blushed, "Ah no problem. I'm just letting you guys know that the museum is closing and I'm glad you are awake Inuyasha. Did you thank Naraku for allowing you to stay in his office? You should really take better care of yourself next time, if you don't feel good don't come."

He wouldn't if he knew that would have happened, but he only groaned as he got up. Kikyou quickly went to his side, her eyes filled with worry, as they left towards the door. The faster he got out of here, the faster he'll get home, and go to bed. He could forget about today and that damn dream. Yeah, it was a dream, all of it.

Though before he could even step a foot outside of the office, "May I ask a question before you go Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned around as he was met with Naraku gaze. That know-it-all look made him want to punch him square in the jaw, but something urged him to hear the man out. Kikyou looked between the man and her half demon friend.

"Don't worry it'd be quick, milady." Naraku explained, "But I wish for a private audience with the boy that expanded my research and knowledge of the dark priestess. He won't be long."

"Let's go Kikyou. I'll walk you to the train station." Mukade said as she urged Kikyou on, though her unrelenting stance made it clear that she didn't want to go. To a demon like Mukade, however, that was just moving a paper weight and the two girls left with each other. Inuyasha turned his attention to Naraku as he begun to play with a preserved spider.

"I must thank you again for what doors you have opened." Naraku begun, "The simple fact that we know it's a seal means that it can be broken and that she can be awoken. However, I must ask you: do you believe in what your friend said? That she should be persecuted for those actions that transpired 500 years ago?"

Inuyasha frowned, "Couldn't you have asked me when she was here?"

Naraku chuckled as he shook his head, "Dog demons don't like to disappoint their masters, now do they?"

Inuyasha eyes widen as he allowed a snarl to rip through him, "What the hell did you just say, you piece of shit?"

"I swore that dog demons had great hearings, but being a half breed like yourself would mean that you only have a handful of quirks to choose from. Hearing must not be one of them." Naraku was curt with his explanation, "The girl is obviously your master. As soon as you passed out, she was at your side and never left. She is such a kind girl."

A slight blush appeared on his face from knowing that Kikyou spent god knows how long with him, but it didn't last long. He was still in the presence of Naraku. The man twirled the spider in his hand, "Maybe you would love to see the dark priestess dead, as long as it made your friend happy?"

The thought of that girl dying felt like an arrow ripped through his chest. If she woke up, there would be no shortage of people that would want her strung up. The spiritual enforcers would have her in jail and sentenced the death before the end of the week. Whatever look he had on his face caused Naraku to smile, "You should come after hours."

"What?"

"Come back in a few hours." Naraku explained, "I'll leave the back door open for you. The cameras will be off, so you won't have to worry about being caught."

"What the hell are you plotting, Naraku?"

Naraku chuckled, "You are the one that caused the seal to react. That means you are the key, and, as a key, your job is to unlock things. Wake up the Dark Priestess from her slumber before some foolish demon think they can do it."

"What the hell?" Inuyasha didn't know what to say. This was all crazy talk to him, but Naraku looked as though he was serious through his smile. He was the key to awaken the girl in amber? So, that dream was real? If that's the case, then why? Why wake her up? She was the dark priestess! She would cause the Moon Calamity! And this bastard was just so calm about waking her up.

"You have a very emotive face, Inuyasha, but, I promise you, this is no joke." Naraku calmly said, "The amber reacted to you, and at least a hundred demons saw the dark priestess eyes slightly open, even if it was just a second. At that moment, everything changed. The priestess can change the world as she sees fit and I don't need that type of power fall into any demon hands. So, I'm entrusting you with her for the time being, because tonight a demon will come for her and I'll too busy to deal with it."

"The hell you are Naraku-"

"Either you come here or you do not…" Naraku stopped him, "That girl's life rest in your hands. There is a chance that she could die tonight, and we can't have that, now can we?"

Inuyasha felt as though he was forced against a wall. He was basically asked to steal the dark priestess away until Naraku came and got her. If he didn't, there is a chance she'll die, and the thought made him want to puke. He felt as an extreme pressure building to answer, but the only thing he could do was ask a question.

"Why am I the key?"

"Well then, if I spill all my cards then we'll be here until dawn breaks, now would we? See you tonight Inuyasha."

* * *

He could leave at any time he wanted. He could turn around and pretend that this was all just a weird, bad day. First, he passed the hell out and he knew tomorrow that Kouga and his gang will give him shit about it. Then, the weird fever dream where he met that girl in the amber, but it wasn't him. It was some other him that did all that crap to her, but she didn't seem to mind. The second dream though, that was him, he had control over his body until the tar appeared. The icing on the cake was when he woke up and allowed his demon blood to run free and Kikyou nearly spiritually slapping his ass.

Now, he was at the convenience store across down the street from the museum, reading a magazine and contemplating his next action. Naraku played him like a fiddle, and, for some reason, he allowed it. The girl in the amber was alive and demons were after her for some reason. He was the only one that could awaken her and save her from the crap until Naraku decided to take her back, which he wouldn't yet because he had business with someone or something. So, Inuyasha had to do it.

The more he thought about it, the crazier it seemed and the crazier he was for even being here. He adjusted his baseball cap that had 'BAD DOG' stretched across the top whenever he and the cashier made eye contact. Inuyasha could feel his heart pound as his brain tried to rationalize his actions. There was no way that this could be true and he was some important key to unlock her. Why would he be? She was the dark priestess who had hundreds of deaths under her belt.

The girl could easily wake up and kill him, and then what? He just unleashed a 500-year-old weapon on the world.

Her dying will never be an option, a dark voice growled in his head and that was what made him move in the first place. The thought of the girl dying awoken something primal in his heart. Even if he didn't know her, something about knowing that she could die moved him to action. Inuyasha picked up a random assortment of candies and sodas and went to the front so it could be rung up. If he brought something, then the cashier wouldn't call the enforcers.

The old man manning the register just grunted at him as he rung up the snacks. Inuyasha ignored him as he looked out the store and saw her….

Mukade….

Even as she with her long trench coat, those huge compound eyes stood out. His teacher was the demon that Naraku warned him about? There was no way! There was absolutely and utterly no way that Mukade was one of the demons that would try to break her out of the amber. However, the closer he watched her walk pass the convenience store the more his stomach tied into a knot, she was heading to the museum.

"Sir!" Inuyasha nearly jumped out of his skin. The cashier grunted, "$8.50"

Inuyasha reached into his pocket and pulled out the first ten he saw and slammed it on the counter, "Keep the change!" Inuyasha grabbed the bag and rushed out the store. As soon as he got out the store, he could barely make her out as she rounded the corner and went into an alleyway.

This was real! She was doing this!

If he called the enforcers, they could handle this and Mukade could be arrested for breaking and entering private property. That was it! That was what he was going to do! Call the enforcers and the—

_"INUYASHA!"_

The voice that shouted in his head caused him to drop everything he was holding and make a b-line to the museum. It screamed in his ear clear as day and he knew that voice from the dreams. That voice belonged to the girl from the amber. His very soul screamed at him.

It belonged to Kagome!

Whatever brought his feet to move was beyond him. It was as if he had to protect her. That was why he was here tonight. Some odd force of nature willed him to make a mad dash around the museum. The way his heart pounded in his ears and his legs slightly stung from overexcretion, it felt right. Like this was what he was made to do. Inuyasha ran to the back and, just like Naraku said, the door was open for him. He looked at the cameras, they didn't move nor was the red dot on. Naraku seriously believed that he was going to do this. It pissed him off that Naraku knew him so well, but he snuffed that feeling out as he ran inside.

The Dark Priestess exhibit was closer to the front so it took him a while to get there. When he arrived, he nearly let his basic extinct get the better of him. As he neared the dark priestess exhibit, Mukade had changed. Her lower body resembled a centipede body, however the top half was pure human even her face. He almost wanted to laugh. She finally got the face down, but then he watched her unhinge her jaw and vomit acid on the amber.

"Mukade!" Inuyasha called out to his teacher. It wasn't until the last drop of green vomit dripped out of her mouth that she looked his way.

"Inuyasha? How? Why?" The centipede demon looked confused for a minute before realizing the position she was in. Her chest was out and free, and for a moment she considered covering herself. "It's not what it looks like…"

Inuyasha scoffed, "Oh yeah, you didn't just acid vomit all over her?"

"I'm trying to release her!" Mukade countered and looked at him with such serious eyes, almost the same look she gave him when she talked to him about his grades. "Don't you understand? If the dark priestess is resurrected, the world as we know it will change."

He heard something similar from Naraku. She can change the world as she saw fit. What the hell kind of power did she have?

"She can bring on a world of demons!" Mukade exclaimed, "The old world! Where humans would hide in fear of us! Only thing I have to do is wake her and make a pact with her and I'll become the demon that ushers in the next great demon-human war!"

Mukade turned back to the girl in amber, "She has the power to change the future. Do you understand Inuyasha? A world where you are free to take upon any appearance you see fit." Mukade hands ran along the amber that bubbled and cracked, "A world where you don't have to hide away the things that make you, you."

He did understand her for a minute. A demon like her would want a world where they weren't shamed away for their appearance. Especially a demon that couldn't get the full human like appearance down. A world like that would be great. A world where a demon can be a demon, flex their claws and use their fangs to rip apart anything they choose. However, he had someone in this world that he wanted to protect, and a world where she was constantly in danger didn't sit right with him. Inuyasha flexed his fingers as he hunched down and Mukade frowned.

"Of course a domesticated dog wouldn't understand…" Mukade sighed as the side of her face ripped apart as forcipules appeared through the ripped flesh, "THEN DIE!"

She unwrapped herself from the amber and launched herself at him. He could barely dodge before she caught him midair by his leg. She slammed him back on the ground like he was a rag doll. He didn't have a second to come back from the pain before she flung him by his leg and flung him towards the amber. The feeling of the hard rock against his back knocked the air out of his lungs before he collapsed to the ground.

 _"Pull me out and say my name!"_  The voice in his head told him,  _"Hurry!"_

Inuyasha struggled to get up. His body wasn't use to this. He stumbled and rocked side to side as Mukade geared up for another attack. Her centipede lower half coiled her up as she hissed, the acid dripped from her mouth. Maybe he made a mistake in trusting Naraku. However, if the key to his survival was the girl behind him, then he would place all his chips on her. Mukade launched herself at him only to be blown back by a dim, pink barrier.

"Hurry! I can't maintain a barrier in this state!" The voice warned and Inuyasha willed himself to move.

"No! NOOO! PRIESTESS!" Mukade screeched, she slammed her body against the barrier again and again. She was being purified from the barrier but she couldn't allow him to take this moment away from her! Not when it was so close! When she saw the priestess eyes flutter open, she knew that tonight had to be the night that she released her from that prison. Not the filthy half breed! "CHOOSE ME PRIESTESS! CHOOSE ME!"

Inuyasha positioned himself right above the amber as Mukade reared herself for an even stronger attack. She distanced herself from the barrier to only come crashing back down as Inuyasha reached for the amber, his hand passing through the rock like it was made of water. He grabbed her hands as Mukade came barreling down on the barrier and it shattered like glass.

 _"WAKE UP KAGOME!_ " Inuyasha yelled as he pulled the girl out, her eyes snapping instantly. Before Mukade could even get within inches of Inuyasha, she was blocked by another more powerful barrier. The amber exploded, sending Inuyasha flying back in the opposite direction. A woman in her priestess robes stood in the amber's place, a bright smile decorating her face as she looked down at him.

"Took you long enough, now didn't it?" The girl said as she reached her arms above her head and stretched. Her smile softened and transformed into something filled with love, "It's been a while… Hasn't it, Inuyasha?"


End file.
